Athena's New daughter
by Artemis-girl123
Summary: Samanhta is a dumb daughter of Athena.Well, that's what she wants everyone to think until she meets Nico di angelo  NicoXOC T because i don't where this will go.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!This is my first story but it starts off as Nico And one of Annebeths sisters(Samantha) !**

Hi! My name is Samantha Ventura I am 4'8 and 95lbs.

I am a daughter of Athena I'm 13 and unlike other Athena kids I have black hair and brown eyes_._

_(__**okkk don't get mad but I figured if the gods don' have DNA like Zeus and Hera are brother and sister but they can still be married and stuff like that soo **_

_**Demi-gods shouldn't get so many geans from their Godly parents heance making this character look different from the other kids sorry)**_I am friends with Nico diangleo, son of Hades_._

_Flashback_

_I was walking tp my secret place in the woods just a little bit past Zeus fist.I had a little hideout were I can practice sword fighting,archery,and my fist day I had made a _

_complete fool of my self (long story short I am now princess stupid and paranoid ) so when I was clamied I decide to act like a dumb Athena girl I pretend that I couldn't fight _

_couldn't use a sword or do archery so I had built a hideout so I can .By mother did vist me once she said I have to tell then one day but I read in the hunger games that a girl acted stupid and no thought of her as much of a threat and it turned out she was a killing machine.I wanted to be like I was going I heard the soft sound of "borrwed" _

_dummies be slashed I quickly took my bow and awrrow out and brust through the trees to my clearing and I founf a boy slashing at one of my many dummies "Excuse me!" I _

_said the boy turned around and I saw Nico diangelo."Yes?" He looked at me and laughed_

"_You are that dumb Athen girl right?Bananna?"He's taunting me I know who he was .Nico diangelo 5ft. 97lbs. Son of hades age 13._

"_ dumb Athena girl is my cover up my act.""Oh really?" "Really" I smiled a sickly sweet smile. "Well then if It's really a cover up then stop me from stealing this sword." My _

_bronze sword. The one with flower carved on to it. He was walking a cocky, confidnec stride I sent my awrrow neatly pearched in it's place soaring into "Give it" I said .He _

_throw at my but I dodged.I picked it up and helped him up."tell anyone you cocky little 13 year old bitch I wiil kill you!" I said "this is a start of a new frinedship"_

_**How you did you like it ohh and I forgot the Disclamier up there I do not own The percy Jackson series of the hunger games! R&R**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to the people who reviewed!**

**Disclamier:I don't own anything Except characters you don't you Nico di Angelo.**

_A month later_

_Nico's POV_

_Quick Flash back_

_I looked at was practicing her hand to hand combat with me. 'Practice makes permanent Nico you need to pay attention" She won like always.I studied her."Samantha, "Yeah?" "Why do you do this?"I asked "What do mean?" "You are still trying to fool people with that dumb act." I don't know why she alwayed did that. "It's survival skill like the girl from the hunger games di-" I cut her off "The girl in hunger games did because she was in a fight to the just went along after what happened."She stared at me .Eyes like daggers."Victory, have you ever read the hunger games?" I hate when she uses that name. "Yes flower I did remember you made me." Cue the daggers. She hated hated hated being called that she told me it made her feel me she's not"Delicate" . "Well you don't know there could be another war." "Well if you tell camp you would be able to fight in wars." "They thought I was delicate!" She yelled "They thought 'Hey ever one else can fight not her!'! "They thought you were to stupid to fight they thought you would get killed!" I yelled " Well they thought wrong! I they think ican't fight Victory Then i will go somewhere people think I can.!" "Your running away? What about your brothers and sisters?" Tell them their burden is gone." That was the last day Nico di Angelo saw Samantha Ventura That day he regrated that single that question that had set the fire ablaze ._

**it could be confuseing i don't know review or PM me and i'll clear it up for you**


End file.
